


Human advantages

by ellie-nors (flamewarrior)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x20, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Episode Related, F/M, Scarleteen, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/ellie-nors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the Eichen House basement after the fade out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human advantages

**Author's Note:**

> I've been catching up on Teen Wolf, and really love season 3b. But I've seen some commentary from fans about how Stiles and Malia making out / getting off together in 3x20 wasn't okay because Malia was still mentally and emotionally an 8 year old, and/or how Stiles was mentally and emotionally compromised because of the nogitsune, and/or how Stiles was a dick for having sex with Malia without a condom. And I was like WTAF?! No, no, NO. So I wrote this in response.

"So, uh, how far... what... I mean..."

Stiles was finding it really hard to think with Malia's tongue and teeth and breath on his ear. He let out a moan and his hips got away from him, pressing his cock through both their underwear and sweatpants against Malia's, oh my God, Malia's...

Stiles' brain finally reengaged, trying to arrive at a non-sleazy word for vagina. He rested his hands on Malia's shoulders, gently pressing her bare shoulders down onto the putrid yellow couch - seriously, what the fuck color even was that? - as he levered himself up so he could see her face. 

"What?" she snapped, clearly annoyed at Stiles stopping her. When he pulled his face out of range of her attempts to get back to making out, she slumped back onto the couch with a huff. "What is it?"

Stiles lifted his hands and started flailing, just a little.

"I, just, well, I know you're a virgin, and you know, not gonna lie, I'm a virgin too," he could feel his face heating up at that admission, "and we don't have any condoms," yep, full on blush going on up there, "and I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page about what, er, you know, what we're doing."

Stiles wasn't an idiot, or a complete dick. In addition to his Porntube watching, he'd read just about every page on [Scarleteen](http://www.scarleteen.com/), especially the ones about consent. Come on, his dad was the sheriff for fuck's sake.

Malia's face scrunched up in a confused expression. 

"What made you think I'm a virgin?"

Stiles' mouth dropped open, and he stared at her. 

"Er, the living alone in the woods as a coyote for eight years? Not much chance of finding a boyfriend out there."

"Stiles, I was a _wild animal_. One of the very best things about being a wild animal, apart from not going to high school and not having to think about everything shitty in my world, was all the no-strings sex. Coyotes don't exactly have laws about age of consent. I am not a virgin."

Stiles pushed himself up further and sat back on his heels, rubbing his hands on his thighs. 

"Oh. Wow. So, er, you're kind of... experienced."

He swallowed. Shit. He'd been feeling great -- surprised, fucking terrified (not even counting the nogitsune, and a distraction from _that_ nightmare had been so, so welcome) but pretty damn great -- assured that neither of them really knew what they were doing. 

Malia sighed and looked over Stiles' shoulder.

"So, now you know I'm a slut, you're not interested anymore, huh." It should have been a question, but her flat tone made it a statement.

"What? No! Fuck, no." Stiles rested his left hand gently on Malia's cheek, and stroked her hair back from her face with his right, until she unwound enough to look at him. "And don't use that word about yourself. I'm just freaking out. About all the apparently amazing sex you were having while I was still hating high school and playing video games. You know, sitting here feeling sexually inadequate."

She smiled at him at that, and it had a wicked edge. 

"Well, you know, I've never done anything as a human before, so we're on the same page there."

Stiles swallowed. "Oh, well, that's..." 

Malia reached up and pulled his upper lip between her teeth, and Stiles stretched out on top of her again.

"Coyotes don't kiss," she whispered into his mouth, following up with her tongue, "and they never licked where I wanted them to. And they don't have fingers, or bare skin," she said, running her cold fingers under his shirt, over his ribs.

Stiles shivered and closed his eyes.

"Oh, well. Bare skin, fingers, tongues. That's, that's, yeah, we can work with that." He stripped his shirt off, as he raided his memory for everything he'd ever read about cunnilingus. "Oh my God, yes, we can definitely work with that."


End file.
